The Discarded Love
by Future Anne Boleyn
Summary: Henry was handsome young boy who fell love with maid-of-honor, Lady Isabella Parr and promised that he would marry her no what. It never came upon becoming a King of England and discarded her. One day, Isabella returned to the court to serve his wife.
1. 1: Isabella

AN: Welcome to my first published online story. There are some parts that are changed for fun of the story, so they may or may not be exactly true. So, I will let you read for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to the Tudors Series and never will.

P.S. Forgive all my grammatical errors, I am terrible at grammar.

P.S.S My story is currently under construction so most of chapters are not even completed, but I will upload soon as possible after I finished the chapters. For now, it is just jumping around. So bear with me for couple of weeks.

* * *

**March 1502**

It was beautiful day, the temperature was awfully warm for March. Princess Catherine of Wales, the heir, Arthur's beautiful wife, went to live in Wales, we maids-of-honor are too young to be away in wetland, so we stayed behind and serving as playmate for Princess Mary. Since it is so beautiful day, the Queen, dismissed us and we dashed to outside. Before I knew it, I crashed into my playmate, the Princess's brother in-law, Henry, Duke of York. "Ahh! I got you, Bella!" I let out a giggle, since I am only just seven years old. Harry grinned and tickled me, "When I am old enough, I will marry you. You, Bella, nobody else. Do you promise you will marry me." I let out some giggles, since he tickled me. He asked me again and this time I replied, "You need to ask my father for my hand and when he approves, I will marry you." Harry smiled and agreed me. Before he could do anything, my mother, a lady-in-waiting for the Queen called me.

The beautiful day didn't last for long time, next month, the heir died, leaving the Princess pregnant. After his funeral, the Princess lost the baby, leading the Queen to become pregnant to strengthen the succession. I asked Harry if he stills wanted to marry me. He respond with happiness, "Of course, Isabella! Now, when you will marry me, you wouldn't have title as Duchess of York but be next queen of England. Imagine, your title will be 'Your Highness, the Queen Isabella of England.' Everyone will respect you." I grinned in happiness that when I am old enough to marry, I wouldn't be known as Lady Isabella Parr. It is the most boring and plain title for any girl. Too bad, nobody even bother to tell me that I am to marry for my father's own wishes for alliance. Too will be Harry. On February 11, 1503, Harry lost his mother to childbed fever and his newborn sister, Catherine died with her mother. It hit Harry hard, he loved his mother very much and was close to her. I was still curious about his promise. I was unable to see him since he is named to be next heir, he was busy learning about ruling the country. Since the Queen died and there are no replacement, my mother was sent back to her home, taking with me. I seek a private time with Harry and found him in garden. I went over and told him that I have to leave the court and promised that I will come back when I am to wed him. He stopped me right there and said, "I can't marry you, my father betrothed me to the Princess Dowager of Wales. I think I want her to be my queen. I love her." I was speechless and just ran to my mother and sobbed. I lost my only love. First time, I was happy that the queen died. I didn't have to watch Harry marrying his brother's widow.


	2. 2: Henry

February 1503-Henry

My baby sister died. It don't bother me at all, I saw Artie, Bessie and Edmmy dead from illness. Right now, I am crying, I know it is a wimp for a man, but I can't help it, my darling mother died. Childbed fever killed her poor soul. My Bella tried to comfort me that everything will go fine. I cannot take her word, I don't feel alright anymore and all the sudden the world felt unstable. My father seem rushing my education. I am no longer a duke, now I am the Prince of Wales. My sister-in-law looks terribly lonely. I felt piety for poor young woman. I often went over to her suites and cheer her up. I soon fell love with Infanta Catherine of Aragon, Princess Dowager of Wales. Since Isabella has left the court to her home. We kept in touch by letters. At beginning, I would respond every time I get it, but now I was hopelessly in love with Catherine. It become less everyday and not until in winter of 1510, Isabella lost her mother to childbed fever too. I was too love with Catherine to bother think about Isabella. Everyday, her name soon fades into unconscious memory.


	3. 3: Isabella

**July 1536**

"Ella! Oh Ella! Where are you?" called out her younger half-sister, Maud. Isabella was in her room saying good-byes to her younger siblings: Lady Catherine Latimer, Lady Anne Parr, Sir William Parr and Sir John Parr. "Godspeed." whispered Catherine. Isabella fought her tears back, she and Catherine were very close, even they are only half-sisters. "Oh Ella! Don't leave, please!" wailed Maud. Isabella put her brave face on, "Hush, Maudie, you are too old to cry. The god is calling me to go the court." Maud nodded in agreement and immediately felt ashamed about herself, she is almost nineteen years old and too big to cry. Isabella smiled and hugged her warmly, "I will ask Queen Jane to invite you to Christmastide." "Ella? Are you ready to leave?" asked Lady Stanhope. Isabella hugged quickly to her siblings and replied that she is ready. She left her beloved home of Parr House. She watched her house become smaller until it is vanished.

Next morning, she finally arrived the court where she was greeted warmly by other ladies-in-waiting: Lady Ursula Missledon, Anne Stanhope, Nan Wilkins and Lady Georgina Plantagenet. After greeting, Queen Jane appeared, I was speechless that I forgot to curtsy. She was beautiful, graceful and has kind face, no wonder why Henry fell love with her. "Welcome to the court, Lady Parr." said Queen Jane happily, not minding that I didn't curtsy. I returned to my real world and replied, "Thank you, Your Majesty." Queen Jane waved-dismissed ladies. That makes me even more nervous, I had thoughts flashing through my mind, "Did she knew that I love her husband? Is she here to humiliate me?" After last lady closed the door, Queen Jane gestured to sit down which I did. She smiled at me and said, "Don't fear, Isabella. I just wanted introduce you to the court. It seem that your family are new." I shook my head and replied, "Not nesscary true, Your Majesty, my mother was a lady-in-waiting for Queen Elizabeth before she died. And my father was in favor of both kings. Also, my stepmother was lady-in-waiting for Catherine of Aragon and I, Isabella, was a maid-of-honor for Catherine when she was a Princess of Wales." I snapped my mouth shut after realizing that I was correcting the queen, which it was a great insult, but Queen Jane was still smiling. "I beg your pardon for my errors. Thank you for letting me know. It seem that Harry wanted to forget the past, so your family name is not mentioned." I replied calmly, "That alright, really. I don't mind being forgotten, we are not that very important or well-known anyway." The Queen rose from the chair that for a moment I was afraid that I insulted her in any ways. I knelt down and begged for pardon. Queen Jane only just laughed, "You didn't insulted me in any ways. You just won my trust and you just proved to me that you are trustful. Join with me for a walk, will you?" I agreed and went with her, not just out friendly but I knew that she has a secret and wanted to share with me.

We went outside and it was beautiful day, after being so far from the palace, Queen Jane stopped and said, "Oh Isabella! I am so afraid of my own fate. I don't have a child yet and already my husband took a mistress." I assumed Queen Jane, "Don't fear, you need just get his attention. He can't stay away from you too long. You are too pretty to stay away." Queen Jane smiled in happiness. "Thanks Issie." We spend rest of time walking back to the palace. Upon returning to the palace, the Lady Rochford gave me a cold stare. This leads me a weird feeling that she will betray all us.


	4. 4: Isabella

**Christmas 1536**

Christmas was terribly different, not just Queen Jane on the throne instead Queen Anne, but totally different people, the Boleyns are no longer in favor, living in disgrace forever. Now I see the overjoyed Seymours celebrating their newest queen. They are so high in the king's favor that I am positively sure that they will fall, just like the unfortunate Trastámaras (Catherine of Aragon's family) and Boleyns. The queen, Jane of Seymour Family is so beautiful and kind woman and I didn't want anything terrible to happen to her. My family and I prayed hard to have god to provide her a son. "Lady Parr, come here." called Queen Jane. I ended the conversation with one of lords. I arrived Queen Jane's table smiling. She smiled me back and turned to her husband, the exactly same man who promised me that he will marry me. He turned around and looked at me. Queen Jane replied, "Henry, Let me introduce Lady Isabella Parr of Kendal, eldest child of late Sir Thomas Parr of Kendal and late Lady Anne FitzBaough." I curtsied and acknowledged the king. When she rose, she saw the King's shocked face. He didn't say anything and dismissed me. My sister, Maud elbowed me, "What happening to the King?" I shook my head and replied that I didn't know. Of course, I know.


	5. 5: Henry

** Christmas 1536**

The beautiful girl is dancing in distance from me, I can't help but feeling that she is awfully familiar, like I knew her before. I asked my wife to introduce her. She smiled agreed and brought the girl. To my shock when I learned her name. She was my promised wife, beautiful Lady Isabella Parr. I dismissed her and left to my privy chamber. I need some time to think alone. The first thing I thought. God is punishing me. He shook the thoughts away. It couldn't, they only just promised. It is different from betrothal, right? He sighed again and looked at the portrait of Jane. I love Jane Seymour but I promised Isabella, even I don't love her. All these thinking made him go crazy, "I need wine." he said to his groomsman.


	6. 6: Isabella

**February 1537**

Queen Jane is finally pregnant. I was very thankful but I felt some creep of jealously. If he kept his promise to marry me, we would already been happy married and have many sons. I shook the feeling and scolded myself for thinking that. The love between us is over, in past and I am here at the court to find a husband. To my happiness, my half-sister Maud joined us the court. Now, I can behave all time, not fall into any trap of love and passion. I promise I will never betray Queen Jane. I don't want her to stuffer pain of misery and betrayal, since she is carrying a future heir of the kingdom. Plus, she did nothing wrong to me. I guess I will be always known as the discarded Lady Isabella Parr in my lover's eyes. Ach, all these thinking is wasteful of my time, I am going to focus on my sampler.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking these so long time to update! I was busy, first with school but now it is over and I was busy writing another story and only just returned to write this. I have almost done with this story and hopefully this will be complete by next week. Please review and I will try my best to finish soon.


End file.
